


Appetite and Chances

by Grain_Crain



Series: Reverse requests of Vday romances [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Jackal and Doc have something very different for each other.





	Appetite and Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



A chandelier chimes above those of wealth as it reflects specks of artificial rainbow on the restaurant’s luxurious furniture. The couple sit in a table with white table clothes draped over, covering their entire lower half with its unnecessary width and length. Ryad has been chewing one small piece from the scarce proportion of the meal that is only unique to such expensive restaurants. Holding the urge to wolf everything down isn't easy for someone like Ryad who had a history of childhood poverty. Sure, this is sort of the life that Ryad dreamt of; being in the upper class with his hard-earned money to separate himself out of the common rubble. He is donned in lavish suit and dining with the love of his life right in front of him. Nothing should be amiss when a life-long goal can be achieved right this moment as soon as he finds the courage to present the small box from his pocket. The only doubt is the paranoia manifested in back of his head, telling him that things can't be this nice. When you attain a hard-fought happiness, there ought to be some sort of unforeseen force that can just tip everything off.

"Mon cherie," a soothing voice interrupts his trail of thought, "I must say that this special event surprised me. I didn't know you were into these kind of life." Gustave slides his hand across the table to touch the other’s and frowns a little when it feels a bit wet.

"Are you okay?" Gustave asks and Ryad nods with a shaky breath. He grips tight on the box and hopes his sweaty palm won’t soak it into a disgusting and soggy lump.

"Yes, I am. Can't be happier than this." An awkward smile would make anyone doubt that, but Gustave smiles back with pure adoration. Under normal circumstances, Ryad would be very keen to plaster those thinly curled lips with his own and make them giggle like bunch of teens, then caress those firm buttocks before checking into a hotel room, but tonight has to be different. He is about to take a huge step in their relationship, which may sound like a very cheesy thing to do on Valentine's Day. Who cares if the so-called lover's day is a commercialised rouse? The mood is giving him a tiny bit of confidence.

“I would love to make you happier." Gustave cleans his mouth with a napkin and drops it on the floor. When Ryad bends down to pick it up, the French denies the courteous offer and reaches under the table. Within few seconds, Ryad is startled by something brushing against his legs. He then realises that the doctor meant a different sort of happiness.

"What?" The Spaniard looks down and shoots his eyes back up, worrying that other people will somehow magically see through the table cloth.

"Since it's Valentine's Day and all, I thought it would be good to spice things up. Unlike you, I don't usually show my sexual appetite so I decided to act out for tonight." While Ryad appreciates the enthusiasm, this ruins the grand plan that he had in mind. Gustave gives him no time to think by unzipping the tailored pants and unbuttoning the pocket of the Spaniard’s trunks.

"Amor, wait," Ryad gasps when his balls touch a wet texture, "I need to tell you somethin-" his breath hitches at the gush of warmth enveloping his semi-erection. A few people glances at his direction and someone walks over to him with a voice full of concern.

"Sir, is everything okay?" The waiter places a hand on his twitching shoulder.

"Thank you, but I am alright. The food is amazing and the place is absolutely stunning." He isn't lying. Thanks to this damned restaurant’s posh interior, his lover is having a second-helping.

"My gratitude. I suppose your partner will be coming back soon? It would be a shame that he misses out on such lovely proposal." Angry that his big plan is revealed so tactlessly, Ryad feels the urge to smack the waiter out of the way but got frightened by a loud bonk under the table. Most of the people are staring toward his direction and the waiter looks even more worried.

"Sorry for the ruckus. I wanted to keep it a secret but you gave me a scare, talking about the grand plan so loudly." Ryad reaches his hand out to the waiter who is still staring at the table with suspicion.

"I see. Is there anything else that I need to help you with?" The waiter asks as he takes a big step away from them.

"No, but could you please send my regards to the chef?" Ryad thinks something that may force waiter to walk out of their sight and it worked. When Gustave slides out of the table, Ryad hurriedly tucks his limp dick back into his pants and neither of them say anything.

"Kill me in the smallest hole that you can find." Gustave whispers, almost inaudible to his equally embarrassed boyfriend.

"Will you let me do this again some other time?" Ryad manages to cough out a response. He stands to leave the table to pay for the meal but stops when a hand stretches out to intertwine their fingers together.

"Please. You can do it now because I am," Gustave scoots closer to the other and plants a soft kiss on Ryad’s flushed cheek, “very eager to say yes.”

 


End file.
